


Grimm's Academy for the Gifted: The Crystal Ball

by amateurwriter357



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's good I promise, M/M, Multi, gafte, grimm'sacademyforthegifted, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter357/pseuds/amateurwriter357
Summary: The students of Grimm's Academy for the Extraordinary are taught to embody the spirit of a fairy tale character and live out their destiny while protecting their beloved city, Mechem. As the threat of the Dark Fairy looms closer, the young vessels must be ready to fight for freedom. But as the quest for the Crystal Ball begins, the line between good and evil quickly starts to blur.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone, I'm Amri and I'm new to ao3. As a writer, not a reader. I write fanfiction often, but I decided to start off with an original piece that I've been working on for a long time. Please, take the time to read it and I hope you like it!

As darkness fell upon the town of Mechem, doors opened and people of all kind -every gender, race, and occupation- exited and began to make their way to the town square. Heads of families pulled their spouses and children close, so they wouldn't be seperated in the crowd. Mothers and Fathers tucked sleeping infants in their arms and tied scarves around their necks to battle the cold. As the wool of the scarves rubbed soothingly against their soft skin, the children's eyes started to drop from the weight of sleep. The older children walked in front of their parents, in a line from oldest to youngest. As more people arrived at the town square, vendors opened up shop on street corners selling lanterns and weapons to those who had not come prepared. The streets began to gradually fill with the vendors' cries of prices and description of items, as well of the excited chatter about the event in the town square.

Finally, the amateur procession stopped when the metal gates of the academy came into view. The crowd waited impatiently as a hooded figure emerged from the shadows and made its way to the gates. It glided across the stone path, slowly but surely, never once speeding up, which only served to further annoy the crowd. No matter how exciting the event in the town square might be, they did not like to stay out so long at such a late time, especially not during harsh winters. But, they waited nonetheless. Events like that one were rare and exciting, and none of them would pass up a chance to experience it. When the hooded figure at last reached the gates, a hush fell over the crowd as, one by one, they walked through the gates. The hooded figure led them to a path opposite the direction to the academy, one lined with lamp posts that glowed with Færie Dust. As they got closer to the town square, the Faerie Dust lamp posts dimmed behind them until the only lamp posts still on were the ones surrounding the town square. Unlike the other places in Mechem, the town square was simple. Plain steel building upon grey concrete adorned the town square, snaking around it to make a circle. Inside the circle were benches and the occasional tree. But, in the center of it all was a silver statue, the only thing that wasn't steel or concrete. The statue was of two men, one was sitting and holding a book in his hand, and the other stood by him. Both men wore grim faces and looked off in the distance with determined and wise eyes; however, like the wind, they were also cold and unforgiving.

As the crowd got closer to the statue, they could see a woman dressed in blue standing next to four soldiers, all clad in the traditional dark armor of the Kriegen. Each Kriegen held a string of steel chains that connected to cuffs of the same metal on a thin, hooded man, who donned the ceremonial brown cloak and silver belt of the Giver. The brown cloak was long enough to cover his hands and bare feet, but when he shifted the cuffs on each limb were visible. The harsh silver color of the cuffs matched the color of the various scars littering his arms and legs.

The woman in blue turned to the congregation with a bright smile and outstretched arms. Her booming voice shattered the undisturbed silence. "Citizens of Mechem, we are gathered here today to honor the traditions that have shaped our beloved City of Fae and have kept Her prosperous through the darkness that has threatened Her in the past. Our city gives us everything that we need and it has never been heard before that She abandoned a vessel in need. She gives freely and lovingly and asks only that we give freely and lovingly back. And with this congregation present, we will present Mechem with Her gift." She turned to the group of Kriegen beside her and nodded her head, giving them permission to step forward and present the Giver to the crowd.

The woman turned back to the crowd and continued. "Look upon this man who has accepted the great honor of being the Giver. He will share everything he has learned as a vessel to another and give them the opportunity to flourish within our city. We have the Giver, now where is the Receiver?" She paused and turned to the left part of the crowd and waited. The crowd simultaneously turned their heads to look in the same direction. After much prompting, a young woman parted from the crowd and walked to the woman in blue's side. Her hands were loosely bound in front of her and her feet were bare, like the Giver's; however, her own cloak was silver with golden accents, and the belt around her waist was lined with glittering Faerie Dust.

The woman in blue turned to the Receiver. "Receiver, will you accept his gifts and promise to uphold the laws and traditions that our beloved Mechem has given us?"

The Receiver nodded her head solemnly. "I do."

"Do you promise to protect Her and care for Her as She has protected and cared for you?" she asked.

"I do," the Receiver repeated.

"And do you promise to live out the destiny She has set before you, as all vessels must?"

"I do."

With that last agreement, the woman in blue turned to the crowd once again and threw her arms to the sky in a sign of praise. "Now" she boomed, "we will commence the Rebirth!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. Finally, the most exciting part of the ceremony was about to begin.

The woman turned to face the statue, and after bowing respectfully, she opened a small compartment at the two men's feet and pressed a red button. She stepped back and watched as the statue slowly began to sink into the ground. The crowd became quiet when the base of the statue opened to allow a large set of silver scales rise from ink black water and lock into position with a loud click! The Statue of Brotherhood had revealed its more sinister form: The Fountain of Justice.

Two Kriegen led the Receiver to one scale while the remaining Kriegen took the Giver to the other. The Kriegen simultaneously pulled the scales to the small ledge and secured the chain under them to a post on the ledge. The Receiver climbed on the scale, and with the help of the Kriegen, was secured to her Giver, who until now had been calm and collected, refused to get on his scale. He grabbed the chain wrapped around the post and shook his clothed head. The woman in blue frowned and shot the Kriegen a glare, an obvious signal that they were to get him on the scale with whatever means necessary. The Kriegen, fueled by fear, grabbed the Giver's arms and roughly pulled him on the scale and quickly secured the metal clamps on his wrists and ankles. When the woman nodded her head, the two Kriegen took off the Giver's hood and the accompanying gag around his mouth. The man's face was unnaturally pale and thin, and his eyes and cheeks were sunken. Though everything about him screamed weak and sluggish, his eyes were sharp and alert. The fear in them was expected, but the strength in his voice was not.

"Help me!" he pleaded. "Get me out of here!"

The crowd ignored his pleas. Instead, they raised their hands to the sky like the woman had done before and cried out their thanks. They thanked Mechem for all She has given them, they thanked the woman in blue for enforcing their laws and traditions, they thanked the Kriegen for protecting them, and, most of all, they thanked the Giver for following his fate.

The woman raised her hand and the crowd quieted down. "Join me as we count off the Giver to his final glorious feat as a vessel."

"Three!" the crowd cheered

"Stop! You don't have to do this!" the Giver exclaimed, his voice level and insisting rather than pleading.

"Two!"

He turned his right arm so that it was exposed and facing the citizens of Mechem. He strained to show them his fading white and pink Mark on his forearm. "I'm just like you. I've done everything you've ever asked of me. I walked the path set before me and killed my villain. I'm a hero. Look at my Mark. Look at it!" The longer he spoke, the higher his voice went. The more time he lost, the more his desperation was evident.

"One!"

"This is murder!" he screeched. "This isn't fair, I never did anything wrong! Help me!"

"Zero!"

The Giver new his attempts to talk some sense reason didn't work, so he did something he promised himself he would never do- he shouted a curse.

"Citizens of Mechem, so happy and great,

You follow so closely and follow your fate.

But Darkness will settle

You'll all fall to metal

In the very disorder you hate"

The Kriegen pushed the scales off the ledges, and the woman in blue pulled a lever beside the fountain. The Giver's scale went down with a bang and he plunged into the dark water.


	2. Chapter 1

Malachi Amerson was many things: an average student, an ex-figure skater, a mediocre chess player. But he lacked something that most would call a necessity- punctuality. He was always late to every important event in his life. He was late for his first day of kindergarten, his first ice skating practice, his middle school graduation, even as a fetus he missed his due date by three days. Needles to say, it was no surprise that he missed his 3 alarms and woke up an hour late. As if that wasn't bad enough, the car keys were nowhere to be seen and his parents had started to panic.

"Did you check under the couch?" his dad asked.

"Twice," his mom replied. "What about in the kitchen cabinets?"

His dad ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find the cursed keys. When he found nothing, he turned to his wife with a frown. "Not here. I could have sworn I saw them yesterday when Angie came over-" He stopped. He must have come across the same realization as his wife because his frown deepened. The two adults shared an exasperated sigh and his dad ran up the stairs to the guest room. None of them were surprised when he came back to the kitchen with the keys in hand.

Malachi's older sister, Angie, had never approved of his enduction to Grimm's Academy for the Extraordinary. She thought the school and the city where it was located were stealing children from their homes to brainwash them into obedient killing machines by the blood-stained hands of a cruel dictator. Ever since they were children, she tried to get rid of the golden medallion that served as a sort of acceptance letter. But no matter how far she threw it or how many times she sold it on Ebay, it always returned. Now, as a last attempt to keep him from going to the magical city of Mechem, she must have hidden the car keys in her old room.

"Honey, go get your bags we have to get going if we want to catch the plane," his mom said.

Malachi nodded and walked up the stairs to his room silently. When he walked in, the smile he had plastered on his face dropped, and he let his shoulders sag and sighed. He fell on his bed to try to enjoy his last minutes of freedom. He just laid there, relishing in the quiet stillness of his room. Time seemed to stop in the small room. If he closed his eyes, he might even trick himself into believing that he was just a normal 15 year old boy whose only worry was covering up the giant zit on his forehead. Unfortunately for him, he was one of the lucky few who were chosen to attend the prestigious Grimm's Academy for the Extraordinary in the magical town of Mechem. He, like the others chosen, would train to become vessels of fairy tale characters and live out their destinies. So, instead of skating after school or hanging out with friends on the weekends, Malachi would now be learning how to wield magic and how to swordfight. The whole prospect would be more exciting if he didn't have to leave his family and friends to start over in some alien city.

The screeching of the rusty family van's engine woke Malachi from his daydreaming. He got up from his bed with a sigh and grabbed the suitcase from under his bed. He placed them on top of the green blanket and opened the suitcase to double check its contents. Everything was packed and neatly folded in its designated spot, exactly where his mom had put them the night before. She had insisted on packing his suitcase, and he was grateful because if anybody could fit his whole closet in a suitcase, it was his mother.

He noticed that there was something green poking out from under his Star Wars sweatshirt and moved moved it to get a better look at the object. When he did, he came face to face with a framed picture of him and his family. Malachi had just won 1st place in the men's solo division, and he stood arm-and-arm with his coach and cousin, Amanda Collins. Angie was on his other side. He was a year younger in the photo, and his exhaustion was evident in the gleam of sweat on his forehead and in the numerous hairs that had escaped his short ponytail. Despite his fatigue, picture Malachi sported a large grin and proudly held up his medal. The competition had only been a state competition, not that important in the long-run, but to them it had been a great victory. Stuck to the bottom of the picture frame was a post-it note with a brief message: Remember who you are. There was no signature, but Malachi was familiar enough with the handwriting to know who the message was from. Angie must have sneaked the picture into his suitcase when she stopped by for a visit yesterday.

"Malachi!" his mom called from downstairs. "Hurry up we have to go!"

"I'll be down in a sec!" he called back. He placed the picture under his pillow and zipped his suitcase back up. He was going to Mechem to "start a new life" like the acceptance letter said. He didn't need a reminder of a life he couldn't go back to. He grabbed his suitcase and his carry-on backpack, and with one last glance around the room, he walked out the door. He got to the top of the staircase before he stopped and went back to his room. He grabbed the picture from under his pillow and hesitated for only a minute before putting it in his backpack and leaving for the last time. Maybe having a small reminder wouldn't be that bad. It was just a picture, what harm could it do?

Malachi grabbed the suitcase he left at the top of the stairs and made his way down the stairs and out the house. His dad was already waiting for him by the van and put his suitcase in trunk before ushering him in the car. His mom, who was sitting in the passenger's' seat, turned around and took a quick picture of him once he secured his seatbelt.

"Oh, look at you, so grown-up. It seems like just yesterday you were starting kindergarten, and now here you are, on the way to high school in Mechem of all places! Let me take one with the necklace showing," she insisted.

As he started to pull out a black chain from under his shirt, his mother spoke up again. "Not the locket, the one from Grimm's." Malachi took the necklace out from under his shirt and let it rest on his collarbone so the "G" engraved on the golden surface was visible.

"Now, say cheese!" his mom said with a bright smile.

He tried to match her smile, but it looked more like a grimace than a smile. Once she took a couple pictures and turned away, he hid the necklace under his shirt and let his smile drop.

"Wait till your Aunt Lucinda sees this." After a few taps on her phone, the pictures were sent to the Amerson family group chat, or the Amfam as his aunts and uncles called it. His mom had insisted upon it to keep tabs on everyone, but it eventually became a way to show off.

Before he could roll his eyes, the driver's door opened, and his dad climbed in. He looked at Malachi through the rearview mirror. "Ready?' he asked.

Malachi half smiled. Never. "Absolutely."

His dad nodded and started driving down the driveway. Malachi rested his head on the window and the house he had grown up in get farther and farther away. It wasn't till the house was out of sight that he allowed himself to close his eyes and whisper a soft goodbye under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, how about that ending right? And yes, I did come up with the limrick myself. Please leave some constructive criticism or just a quick review, even a question if you'd like!


End file.
